


【Given/秋春】甜痛

by Blackkkey



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkkey/pseuds/Blackkkey
Summary: 很短。一点男同肉麻话题
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 9





	【Given/秋春】甜痛

春树在练习室外的拐角抽烟。他们这个练习室有点年头了，没有吸烟区，没有烟雾报警器，但有隔断，一面门板足以让他们获得稍许成年人狼狈的体面。秋彦过来蹭火，他们彼此凝视片刻，一个安静的吻随之落下，春树在最后一刻别开脸，用两根手指隔开。

秋彦把他的手拉走，换成自己的手捂上去，那个吻于是落在他自己的手背上。他们的嘴唇隔着一个手掌，鼻尖蹭在一起。

“你好像很讨厌接吻。”秋彦退开一个人的距离，靠墙上低头点火。火机声音像扳机，和他这个人很般配，像某种进攻信号，枪声响就要有人心甘情愿倒在他脚下。春树恼羞成怒，避而不答：“你说火机没气了才过来。”

秋彦侧过头作势又要吻上去，这次春树反应更大，直接跳起来，眼神却不自然地游移。

“不要作弄我啊。”他恼道。

秋彦靠回去，一口猛烟吸掉半根，灰簌簌而下，立马被春树打了，“待会你一个人留下打扫卫……”

“那可以做吗？”

“什么？”

“拜托了，”秋彦说，“好想抱春树，就今天。”

春树很喜欢他们练习室那个隔断。成年人多少都喜欢有个退路，他能在那里光明正大地逃避一会，退缩一会，喘息一会。真冬的音乐有灵智上的性感，感情山呼海啸而来，轻易会将有心事的人击垮。这是天才的音乐，CD店里有许许多多天才，伤心人走进去就像引颈就戮。春树躲出来，短暂地逃离那两个小天才，不用将自己怯懦的一面展示人前。唉！否则乐队的父亲大人垮下了，那两个小孩可能要比他更加手足无措。

大人的烦恼！春树痛苦又自豪地想。

秋彦的热汗随喘息一起落下来，唇钉背光，依然闪得人刺痛。屋里有放纵的气味，他们开了窗，秋夜飘荡着蝉有气无力的哀鸣，这个季节明明很短，大概是因为太多东西正在走向死亡，才显得绝望又漫长。春树依旧在躲避亲吻，秋彦盯了他一会，替换成拥抱。

床轻轻耸动起来，春树公寓里是薄薄的单人床，平时不会用来干这种事，那响动清晰到无耻。春树似乎是觉得眼睛刺痛，用手背挡了挡光，泪水便从指缝里流下来。

“你怎么还在我家啊。”他说。

秋彦抱得更紧了些。

他想起春树曾经看着他发呆，目光落在唇钉上，长久地出神，手不自觉去绕鬓边垂下来的头发。他很喜欢春树的长发，如果由女孩子来做这个动作，应该会很妩媚，同时他就有些怒气，好像春树从来意识不到自己的魅力。后来他交往过很多有浅色漂亮长发的女孩子，她们跪在他腿间时看不见面孔，只有长发缠绵地铺开。每一次失神，每一个恍惚，他脑子里都是另一个人。

那时春树看他嘴唇的眼神失焦而潮湿，颊边有暧昧的热意。那时他们对做出新音乐心潮澎湃。那时春书大概是想要亲吻他的。如果凑上去，不会有两根手指把他隔开。

“喜欢我这么辛苦吗？”秋彦说。

“我不喜欢你了。”

过了一会春树说，你混蛋。

秋彦其实也知道自己是混蛋，他看见春树把头扭到一边，眼泪沁湿了小小一块枕头，语气却很冷淡：“我第一次当男同性恋啊，不知道。”

那可太辛苦了，秋彦是知道的。他从一个人那里学到爱是很痛的，这种痛苦是恶毒的莠草，长久地缠绕在他喉头，久而久之便与之共生了，有时缠得不够紧，不够致命，他还要怅然若失一番。他听一次那个人的音乐就要死一次，晚上在不见天日的地下室里焚烧殆尽，最后从那个人的身体里重生。那天晚上他的泪水砸在春树脸上，春树说，你为什么这么痛苦，春树说，我什么都会为你做的，春树说……秋彦看到一双同样痛苦的眼睛。

第二天春树把长发剪断，他才知道他梶秋彦要靠别人而活，而有的人靠自己就能活下去。

梶秋彦于吃软饭一道十分老练，被情人骂了，当即老老实实道歉，说他当男同性恋的经验也不是很多，但待会能给春树做好吃的夜宵，先不要生气了。春树好像气得更厉害，说就你做的那个饭……但他又有点沉溺其中，眼泪掉得更凶了。春树和秋彦做的时候经常哭。这个柳枝一样的男人，走来便有春风，身边不知有多少人靠他的温柔得以安眠，而春树在秋彦这里好像终于才获得了哭泣的权利，常爆发地肆无忌惮，像是在面对他少了一只的心爱毛拖鞋。

我和他一样狡猾。春树想。拿感情当借口才敢大声哭泣的人没有一个是真的在哭感情。他玩乐队以来认识很多碎了满地的人，他们都是一路货色，大多沉溺在痛苦里，且享受其中。音乐人靠音乐表达，一群将自己的碎玻璃片当宝石四处展示的人，和痛苦翩翩起舞。

他们二人在这张床上沮丧地做爱，彼此心知肚明，是痛苦使才他们这样快乐。

结束后秋彦去阳台上抽烟，汗水仍在鼓胀的背肌上闪光，烟袅袅地散在风里。春树说要是感冒了我立刻把你赶出家门，秋彦不声不响地盯他，春树说，别看了，我不会照顾你的……但还是忍不住扔了条毛毯，兜头盖住了秋彦的脸。

秋彦把毛毯拽下来披身上，拉过春树，将他拥在围栏前，两人密密地贴着，在二手烟环绕中沉默地看星星。

“真冬和立夏，”秋彦说，“真厉害啊，两个臭小子。”

天上没几颗星星，闪闪红光亮起，是飞机。春树也摇了根烟出来，出神地说：“摇滚像不像飞机灯？人造的漂亮星星……是啊，真冬和立夏，他们的音乐真勇敢。我原来以为我平庸在对音乐的知觉，没想到是平庸在怯懦。”

秋彦说：“啊，你比我厉害。我不仅不敢承认自己平庸，也不敢承认自己怯懦。”

春树哼了声，“在你的罪状里，这两条的确排不上号。”

秋彦就低头亲他，这次春树不躲了。

秋彦说：“从高中开始，我的音乐梦差不多已经碎了……但后来我发现人没有梦竟然也可以活下去，有点可笑。”

“活下来的我和音乐的我不是一个我。”他说。

“我们是中年倒苦水二人组吗。”春树嘟囔了一下。

春秋还在看那颗人工的红星星，说：“要勇敢啊，我们。要快速地勇敢，要果敢，我喜欢我们正在做的音乐……”

他们双双成瘾在痛苦的泥沼里，但看看勇敢的少年人们，好像也有一点底气可以继续创造，给别人一点爱。秋彦终于感觉冷了，但又不想回去，于是摘下那条毛毯，将春树也裹进来。燃烧的烟头和飞机灯一样闪烁着红光，他们偏了偏头，明灭的烟碰在一起，像在这个没有音乐的夜晚静静接了个吻。

FIN.


End file.
